


О вреде от мороженого и пользе

by Remira



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мирозданию было плевать, и потому Аичи уже минут пять наблюдал за творящимся прямо средь бела дня безобразием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вреде от мороженого и пользе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mushra).



Это не честно, – флегматично посетовал Аичи, впрочем, не особо надеясь, что мироздание будет с ним солидарно. Мирозданию было плевать, и потому Аичи уже минут пять наблюдал за творящимся прямо средь бела дня безобразием. Всё началось с невинной прогулки в шумной компании друзей, пары товарищеских матчей и, конечно, Мивы. Который, лучась и сияя белозубой улыбкой, притащил фруктовый лёд на палочках для всех присутствовавших. Не отвертелся даже закативший было глаза Тошики. И пока все столпились вокруг играющих Камуи и Мисаки, Аичи, как заговорённый, наблюдал за Каем. Они уже завершили свою партию – конечно, Кай победил, о, кто бы сомневался! – и сейчас устроились в тени раскидистых деревьев, в отдалении от остальных.  
Острый розовый язычок аккуратно перехватил стекающую вниз каплю талого сока и длинным движением прошёлся вдоль всего стержня, облизнул макушку. Повторил манипуляцию ещё пару раз и исчез за ровным рядом зубов. Кай вытянул руку, держащую лакомство, скептически его осмотрел, хмыкнул и обхватил верхнюю часть мороженого губами, неторопливо посасывая. Аичи с трудом сглотнул, переводя внезапно сбившееся дыхание. Звук, с которым ледышка скользила по потемневшим губам, получался влажным и непристойным. Кровь приливала к щекам, заставляя кожу гореть, и Аичи поспешно отвернулся и вгрызся зубами в собственный полуистаявший кусок, уничтожив его в пару укусов. За всем этим эротическим гипнозом он и не заметил, как сироп успел испачкать руки, и Аичи срочно принялся слизывать сладкие ручейки, не задумываясь о собственных действиях. Кай на шорохи приоткрыл один глаз и лениво покосился на Сэндо, заставив того нелепо замереть с высунутым языком, как раз собиравшим последние капли. А затем усмехнулся и – Аичи был готов поклясться, что он сделал это нарочно! – сунул мороженое в рот целиком. Такого уже никакие нервы не могли выдержать.  
– Кай! – Аичи развернулся к нему всем корпусом, взмахнув руками, – Немедленно прекрати! Здесь же... здесь же люди! Смотрят.  
Запал стих сам с собой под острым внимательным взглядом. Очень хотелось заломить руки и уменьшиться до размеров божьей коровки. Кай демонстративно ещё раз провёл языком вдоль мороженого, облизнулся и добил:  
– Смотришь только ты.  
Аичи почти физически ощущал, как под щеками горят два маленьких костра. И пара гектаров леса. Прямо таки пожарище, которое гонит жидкий огонь по венам. Пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и досчитать до десяти. На восьмёрке Аичи почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы берут его ладонь и тянут вверх. И не думая сопротивляться, он побрёл следом за Каем, так и не выпустившим его руки. Всё ещё поглощённые боем друзья лишь зафиксировали на краю сознания прошедшую мимо парочку и вернулись к игре, зато Мива смерил их долгим насмешливым взглядом и неожиданно засвистел вслед. Кай в ответ опять зажал мороженое губами и взмахнул свободной рукой. И неожиданно утянул Аичи на незаметную тропку, ответвляющуюся от основной аллеи.

Лес в этой части парка был гуще, скрытнее, хотя издалека всё равно можно было услышать заливистый смех и крики детей. Аичи старался максимально вжаться в ствол дерева, ошалело смотрел на опустившегося пред ним на колени Кая и мечтал выколоть себе глаза. Или – сначала насмотреться вдоволь, а затем выколоть, жертвой откупившись за своё малодушие. Тошики определённо издевался – остатки клятого мороженого оказались меж соблазнительно округлившихся губ, но от мысли, что вскоре они сомкнутся вокруг иного – большего и горячего, Аичи был готов смириться и с этими поддразниваниями. В конце концов, он не мог не признать – провокации неимоверно заводили.  
Кай меж тем деловито расстегнул молнию, оттягивая мягкую резинку трусов и высвобождая полувставший член. Затем вытащил мороженое и долгим, испытывающим взглядом посмотрел на Аичи снизу вверх. Кожу обожгло очередной горячей волной, ноги подгибались, но Аичи выдержал и охнул, когда Кай, так и не отведя взгляда, лизнул медленным влажным движением от основания до головки. Как фруктовый лёд, несколькими минутами ранее. Лизнул ещё раз, и ещё, пока не заглотил глубоко, на всю длину. Свободная рука погладила поясницу, куцую дорожку волосков, царапнула косые мышцы внизу живота и остановилась на бедре, придерживая. И всё это не закрывая глаз, внимательно наблюдая за реакциями Аичи. За шумом крови и шелестом листвы, фоном отдающимися в ушах, кольнула мысль, что он кончит сейчас же, если не перестанет смотреть. Взгляд пришлось отвести, сквозь туманную дымку Аичи рассматривал флегматично покачивающиеся кроны деревьев и пропустил момент, когда Кай слизнул последние кусочки льда с палочки и вернулся к прерванному занятию. От резкого контраста обжигающего рта и холодного мороженого Аичи едва не подпрыгнул, руки на бёдрах напряглись, удерживая. Сэндо зажмурился, прислушиваясь к непривычным ощущениям. Лёд скользил вдоль ствола, направляемый языком, и добавлял остроты к восприятию. Аичи тихо застонал и всё-таки не удержал руки при себе, когда Кай чуть отстранился, прижимая последние, тающие на ходу холодные кусочки к чувствительной головке. Пальцы вплелись во взъерошенные пряди, притягивая назад и насаживая до конца. Кай предупреждающе сжал его бёдра, но не почувствовав дальнейшей грубости, расслабил горло, позволяя навязать свой ритм. Аичи сорвано выдохнул, облизнул собственные пересохшие губы и качнулся на пробу пару раз. Хотелось смотреть, впитывать в себя расслабленное выражение красивого лица, рассматривать припухшие губы с тонкой ниточкой слюны в уголке, широко растянутые вокруг его члена. Ответный взгляд смущал, и Аичи мягко мазнул по чужим веками с невысказанной просьбой, второй рукой продолжая мягко массировать затылок. Кай послушался, пряча за ресницами довольный взгляд, и легонько пощекотал языком, подбадривая. От этой покорности перемыкало что-то в голове, влажная податливая глубина жгла нежную кожицу. Пальцы беспорядочно скользили по лицу, гладили, ерошили и без того вечно пребывающие в хаотичном беспорядке волосы. Двигаться так можно было бы бесконечно, если б Кай не был законченной сволочью, продолжавшей ставить на Сэндо одному ему понятные эксперименты. Право, иногда Аичи чувствовал себя ценной лабораторной мышкой, но эти мысли посещали его слишком редко, и были слишком мимолётными, что б успеть толком сформироваться в опьянённом возбуждением мозгу. Когда Кай с силой прижался языком к члену и издал восхитительный низкий звук, вибрацией отозвавшийся в горле, Аичи смог только удивлённо вскрикнуть и замереть, пережидая расходящиеся по телу волны удовольствия и дрожь в коленках. Кай торопливо сглотнул вязкую жидкость, ещё пару раз двинул головой и вылизал дочиста, продолжая держать глаза закрытыми, пока Аичи настойчиво не потянул его вверх. Поцелуй получился медленным и ленивым, Аичи чувствовал ответную дрожь тела в своих руках, но стоило потянуться к ширинке, как его несильно, но предупреждающе шлёпнули по ладони.  
– В другой раз, – шепнул Кай в ответ на непонимающий взгляд и отстранился.  
Когда Аичи, обиженно сопя и ворча под нос недовольства, закончил приводить себя в порядок, Кай закинул руки за голову, сыто потянулся, бесстыдно демонстрируя обрисовавшиеся под тонкой майкой мышцы, и развернулся к выходу из рощицы, бросая уже на ходу:  
– Хочу ещё мороженого.  
Аичи споткнулся и едва не вписался в выросшее у него на пути дерево. Мороженого он хочет... Аичи было не жалко скупить весь лоток, раз оно приводит Кая в столь замечательное расположение духа.

_© By Remira, 23.08.12._


End file.
